Nuestra Historia
by lunaticaporvos
Summary: Tonks quiere saber por qué Remus no puede quererla como ella desea... Hasta que descubre que hubo otra mujer en la vida del Merodeador.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

- Tienes que entenderme. - dice una muchacha con el pelo rojo oscuro por la tristeza. - No sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Es imposible saberlo. Y necesito saberlo. Necesito saber por qué me dices todas estas cosas, porque no puedes quererme como yo te quiero a ti...

- Soy mayor, soy pobre y soy un licántropo. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre mis razones para no querer nada contigo, Nymphadora. - contesta un hombre de mediana edad, el pelo liso y castaño algo canoso y unos dulces ojos color caramelo.

- Sé que esas no son las razones principales. Hay algo que no me quieres contar, y ese algo es crucial para poder entenderte. Si no te entiendo, no puedo respetar tu decisión de no querer estar conmigo... Y no vuelvas a llamarme Nymphadora, te lo he repetido millones de veces.

Remus Lupin suspira, abatido. No sabe como parar la tormenta llamada Nymphadora Tonks. No sabe muy bien cómo ha entrado en su vida, cómo ha podido sucederle de nuevo. Pero ahí está. Y quiere saber cosas. Cosas que él no quiere recordar porque hacen daño. Duelen. Cosas que aún no se ha podido perdonar del todo. Cosas que sabe que nunca se perdonará porque él es el único responsable.

- No estoy de humor para hablar, ¿vale? Acaba de ser luna llena y estoy cansado e irritable... No hagas que me enfade, por favor.

La chica se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. Él la mira, tratando de averiguar qué está pensando en ese momento. Mira su rostro, su cuerpo, su actitud... ¡Es una niña, por Merlín!, grita su cabeza. Pero sin embargo le gusta. Tiene algo que le recuerda a _ella_. Tal vez sea su decisión, su testarudez o la dulzura de sus ojos cuando le mira... Nunca se había encontrado con una chica que se le pareciese tanto a _ella_. _Ella_. Suspira de nuevo y cierra los ojos, tratando de quitar su rostro de su memoria. Pero es imposible. Siempre está ahí. Clavado en su cabeza. Y la culpa le come por dentro. Y siente que no puede más, que es demasiado el peso que lleva encima. Se sienta en el sillón y mete la cabeza entre las piernas.

- Ey, Remus... - Tonks se acerca a él y le pasa la mano por la espalda, en un gesto de cariño. - Está bien, no pasa nada. Ya hablaremos otro día. Lo mejor será que te vayas a la cama y ya nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

Él no dice nada, pero siente como sus brazos le levantan y le llevan hacia su dormitorio. Ella le ayuda a tumbarse y le quita los zapatos. Los posa suavemente en el suelo y le quita la chaqueta, que cuelga en la silla. Le tapa con una manta y le da un beso suave y corto en la frente.

- Que descanses. - le dice en un susurro antes de salir del cuarto y apagar la luz.

Oye sus pasos por el pasillo y como, tras unos breves instantes, la puerta de su casa se cierra. Quiere levantarse para ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes, pero no tiene fuerzas.

¿Por qué volvía a pasar otra vez por todo eso? ¿En qué momento Tonks se cruzó en su camino y lo lió todo? Cuando por fin volvió a encontrar a su amigo perdido y pensó que podía intentar ser feliz de nuevo, ella entró en su vida como un huracán, revolucionando todo a su paso. Trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo. No pudo con ella, con su insistencia, con sus sentimientos. Tonks era como _ella_. Tampoco Remus había podido con _ella_. _Ella._ ¿En qué momento dejó de pronunciar su nombre? No se acuerda. Pero piensa que así es mejor; él no es digno de pronunciar las letras que componían su nombre.

Y lentamente y pensando en _ella_, se queda dormido.

Todos los personajes excepto _ella_ son invención de J.K Rowlin. Yo simplemente juego con ellos.

Bueno, este es el prefacio de mi nueva historia. Es un Remus/Tonks con flashbacks al pasado del Merodeador. ¡Espero que os guste!


	2. Uno

Se despierta a las seis y media. Se despereza y se da una ducha en la soledad de su apartamento. Han pasado dos semanas desde que tuviera aquella conversación con Tonks. Ella ha vuelto a visitarle casi todos los días, pero no se queda mucho tiempo. Y le duele estar tan solo.  
Quizás es el momento de reconsiderar la propuesta de Sirius e ir a vivir con él a Grimmauld Place. La soledad le mata poco a poco, día tras día, sin que él pueda hacer nada. Y ahora que ya tiene la oportunidad de salir de su agobiante y solitario piso, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Desayuna un té y una magdalena y decide ponerse a recoger sus escasas pertenencias para irse con su viejo amigo.

Después de tantos años viviendo en ese piso tan pequeño, le da pena irse. No es que tenga muchos recuerdos felices de ese lugar, pero le da pena abandonar el sitio que durante tantos años ha llamado 'hogar'. El primero y último en el que vivió después de que _ella_ se marchara para siempre.

Recorre las habitaciones, por si acaso se le ha olvidado guardar algo, pero es en vano. Sin embargo, sabe donde hay algo que es suyo, pero no sabe si quiere cogerlo. Si se atreve a cogerlo.

Lentamente se dirige hacia el salón y se queda contemplando durante varios minutos la pequeña cómoda junto al viejo sofá. En el tercer y último cajón de ella se encuentra _su_ foto. ¿Se atreve a abrirlo, a enfrentarse a su profunda mirada de nuevo? No está seguro. Desde que llegó, hace dieciséis años, no ha vuelto a mirarla. Nunca ha reunido el suficiente coraje para abrir el cajón y coger la foto y mirarla una vez más. Tampoco es que lo necesite. _Ella_ está siempre en su mente. Su rostro tan claro y nítido como si lo acabase de ver.

Un ruido en la puerta le desconcentra de su labor. Oye pasos y un tropiezo, por lo que deduce que es Tonks. Y no se equivoca. Segundos después, ve su pelo rosa brillante en la puerta del salón.

- Ya estás despierto, qué bien. - dice con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Él se encoge de hombros sin decir nada. No se la merece. Igual que tampoco la merecía a _ella_.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunta mientras se acerca hacia él y hacia la cómoda. - ¿Se ha atascado el cajón? - se sienta a su lado, observándole.

- No. - pronuncia por primera vez. La voz le sale más ronca de lo normal y se aclara la garganta.- Voy a mudarme con Sirius, como me sugirió hace unos días y estoy revisando que no me olvide nada.

- ¿Y por qué miras fijamente esta cómoda? ¿No sabes si llevarla o no? - pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, hay algo dentro que quiero llevarme pero no me atrevo a coger. - contesta, con una sonrisa amarga.

Ve como ella frunce el ceño, pensativa. ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza en esos instantes? ¿Qué estará imaginando? La observa detenidamente y ella centra ahora su mirada en él, en la boca una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres que lo coja yo? - propone, mientras le toca la rodilla con delicadeza.

Sacude la cabeza y la sonríe, aunque sin ganas. Posa su mano en la de ella y le acaricia los dedos. Puede notar como la sonrisa de ella se ensancha más al notar el contacto físico. Y nota como ella se acerca más a él.

- Me gustaría saber que pasa por esa cabeza tuya. - dice Tonks, rompiendo el silencio. - Pagaría por saberlo.

- No lo harías, creeme. - contesta él, suspirando. - No son cosas muy agradables.

- Entonces piensa en esto. - la chica de pelo rosa se acerca a él y le besa suavemente en los labios.

Lo que en teoría empieza como un beso inocente, termina como uno de los besos más apasionados que han tenido. Ella quiere más, pero él se siente inseguro. No sabe si quiere ir más allá o si prefiere quedarse donde están. Pero la pasión de ella gana y le conduce entre besos a su dormitorio.

Le tumba en la cama y comienza a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras le besa todo el cuerpo. Él se deja hacer, tratando de querer hacerlo. Intentando sentir la misma pasión que siente ella, pero sabe que no va a poder. _Ella_ se llevó toda la pasión que él una vez había sentido. Que sólo había sentido con _ella_. _Ella_ sigue presente en su cuerpo y sabe con certeza que hasta que no le hable a Tonks de _ella _no va a poder continuar. Una parte de su ser quiere hablarle de _ella_, contarle lo increíble que era, lo muchísimo que la quería. Pero otra parte no. No quiere recordar las cosas que con tanto empeño trata de olvidar. Y no quiere volverse a enamorar. No quiere ir más allá con otra mujer. _Ella_ siempre será la única. Y no quiere que Tonks desaparezca como _ella_ hizo. No puede sentirse culpable por dos mujeres. No puede, no quiere.

Así que aparta suavemente a la chica de encima suyo y le sonríe, tratando de excusarse. Ella acepta el golpe que acaba de recibir como puede, pero no está dispuesta a rendirse. Se tumba a su lado y le coge la mano con dulzura, para hacerle saber que no le importa cuanto tarde.

- Estaré a tu lado siempre. - dice en voz baja, mientras le aprieta la mano.

- Ya. Hasta que un día no estés. Y será por mi culpa. - cierra los ojos y suspira, esperando que ella diga algo. Pero no lo hace. - Sé de lo que hablo.

- Pues yo no sé de qué hablas. - contesta, mientras se yergue y le mira fijamente. - ¿Podrías explicármelo?

Y en ese preciso momento sabe, con toda seguridad, que está a punto de contarle todo. Todo lo que ha tratado, en vano, de reprimir, de olvidar, de borrar de su memoria. Todo lo que le ha llevado a ser lo que hoy en día es. Y sabe que en cuanto empiece a hablar, no va a poder parar y que un torrente de recuerdos que creía olvidados volverán a su cabeza y entonces será mucho más difícil, si no, imposible, volver a olvidarlos.

Todos los personajes excepto _ella_ son invención de J.K. Rowling. Yo simplemente juego con ellos.

Primer capítulo de esta historia. ¡Espero que os guste!


	3. Dos

- Quieres saber por qué no puedo amarte. - dice con toda tranquilidad, mientras mira la pared que tiene enfrente. - Y no te valen las tres razones que ya te he dado, quieres más...

- Exacto. - contesta ella, entre intrigada y emocionada porque sabe que al fin va a conocer la verdad. - Quiero saberlo todo de ti, Remus, para poder estar más cerca de ti. Te amo, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Me amas? - pregunta, dejando de mirar a la pared para mirarla a ella a los ojos.

Ella asiente con seguridad devolviéndole la mirada. Y una sonrisa asoma en su rostro.

- Entonces puede que esta historia que te voy a contar no te guste. Es una historia larga. No se la he contado a nadie. Y espero no tener que volver a hacerlo. Es duro hablar de... _ella_.

- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunta Tonks, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

Remus se toma su tiempo. Cierra los ojos. Suspira. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Cuenta hasta diez en silencio, notando la ansiedad de la chica que está a su lado.

- _Ella _es Olivia. Merlín, hacía siglos que no pronunciaba su nombre. Olivia. Es su historia. Bueno, nuestra historia.

Mira a Tonks y ve que ya no sonríe. Su semblante se ha puesto serio y el color de su pelo ya no es rosa chicle, sino un rojo apagado. Tal y como lo tenía ayer. Y él piensa que ella no se merece estar triste todos los días. Que no se merece estar triste por él. Debería enamorarse de alguien de su edad, alguien que le corresponda y que le pueda hacer todo lo feliz que ella tiene que ser. Pero parece ser que Tonks no está por la labor.

- Nos conocimos el primer día de colegio. En el tren hacia Hogwarts...

_Remus estaba sentado, leyendo un libro que le había regalado su madre sobre licántropos. Se había encargado de ponerle un hechizo ilusionador, así que parecía que estaba leyendo un simple e inocente libro de Transformaciones. Intentaba tratar de concentrarse en el libro, en toda la información que contenía, pero su cabeza se iba hacia Hogwarts. Hogwarts. No podía creerse que él, un hombre-lobo, fuese a estudiar en el castillo. Y todo gracias a Albus Dumbledore. A quien no le importaba lo que fuese, pues decía que todo niño se merecía estudiar, sin importar nada más que eso._

_Sin embargo, le preocupaba, y mucho, la posibilidad de no hacer amigos allí. O de hacerlos, que descubrieran su secreto y que se separasen de él. Esa idea le atemorizaba más aún._

_Estaba pensando en esas cosas cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió y una niña de baja estatura, pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un par de trenzas y brillantes ojos azules entró._

_- Perdona, - dijo con voz baja mientras miraba al suelo. - no sabía que estaba ocupado._

_- Puedes sentarte, no me importa. - contestó él con voz ronca, demasiado ronca para sus once años._

_- Gracias. - contestó ella, sentándose en el asiento más alejado de él. Parecía una niña muy tímida. - Me llamo Olivia. Olivia Palermo. - dijo tras un rato de silencio._

_- Remus Lupin. - contestó él. Otra vez silencio. - Eres de primer año, ¿verdad? - preguntó, más por romper el tenso silencio que se había formado que por la respuesta en sí._

_- Sí. - respondió ella mientras asentía. - Estoy un poco nerviosa porque..._

_Pero la niña de ojos azules nunca terminó la frase, puesto que un torbellino de niño entró en su compartimento con una enorme sonrisa en su boca._

_- Hola. - saludó alegremente. Se sentó entre ellos dos y les sonrió. - Soy James Potter. ¿Sois de primero?_

_Los dos niños asintieron en silencio, sin dejar de mirar al nuevo chico._

_- Y os llamáis... - comenzó, con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía que no pudiese dejar de sonreír._

_- Remus Lupin. - volvió a decir el licántropo, observando con detenimiento a James._

_- Yo soy Olivia Palermo. - se presentó la niña._

_- Pues encantado de conoceros, Remus y Olivia. - comentó James, mientras se ponía más cómodo en el asiento. - ¿En qué casa queréis estar? - preguntó, como si fuese la pregunta más normal del mundo._

_Los otros dos niños se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al final fue Remus el que habló._

_- Mi madre estuvo en Ravenclaw, así que supongo que yo estaré allí también. - comentó, mientras se encogía de hombros._

_- Al menos tienes toda la pinta. - dijo James sonriendo, mientras señalaba con la cabeza el libro que Remus llevaba sobre las piernas. - ¿Y tú? - ahora miraba a Olivia._

_- Yo... no sé muy bien. Soy hija de muggles y en mi familia no hay ningún mago, entonces no sé como funciona..._

_- Es muy sencillo. - dijo James, deseoso de poder explicar todo lo que sabía sobre el colegio. - Hay cuatro casas y dependiendo de tus habilidades, te mandan a una o a otra. Por ejemplo, en Ravenclaw, - dijo mientras señalaba a Remus con la cabeza. - están los más inteligentes, los empollones, vamos. - sonrió a Remus alegremente. - En Slytherin, - puso cara de asco al pronunciar ese nombre. - están los más ambiciosos, los que serían capaces de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quieren; en Hufflepuff están los más leales o los que no destacan demasiado y en Gryffindor, - su voz se llenó de orgullo cuando dijo el nombre de esta casa. - están los valientes de corazón. Y ahí voy a estar yo. - añadió mientras se tocaba el pecho con confianza._

_- Yo supongo que estaré en Hufflepuff... - comentó Olivia en voz baja._

_- Mejor eso que estar en Slytherin. - contestó James mientras se encogía de hombros._

_El resto del camino siguió con un James Potter muy hablador y un Remus Lupin y una Olivia Palermo que contestaban de vez en cuando, cuando James les daba lugar a ello._

_Para el final del viaje, los dos se habían dado cuenta de que James Potter era un chico al que le gustaba mucho hablar y las bromas. Y Remus se sintió por un momento esperanzado de haber hecho un amigo. Dos, si contaba a Olivia. Y sí la contaba. Pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que tuviera cuidado, que en cuanto supieran lo que era, se alejarían de él para siempre..._

_La ceremonia de Selección llegó y con ella el momento de rezar por quedar en la misma casa que sus dos nuevos amigos. Él fue el primero en ser llamado y, tras unos momentos en los que el sombrero seleccionador dudó entre ponerle en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, finalmente la casa de los Leones fue la seleccionada para él._

_Se sintió un poquito orgulloso, puesto que James se había mostrado muy convencido de que él iba a quedar allí. Así que al menos tendría con él a uno de sus nuevos amigos. Sólo esperaba que Olivia también entrase en Gryffindor._

_Cuando sonó su nombre, Remus la observó caminar. Aunque en el tren había parecido muy tímida, caminaba hacia el sombrero con la cabeza alta y bastante segura de sí misma. Quizás porque ella también se sentía algo segura de tener dos "amigos" en Hogwarts._

_Sin embargo, parecía que el Sombrero Seleccionador tenía otros planes para ella, puesto que la mandó a Ravenclaw, donde la recibieron con aplausos y gritos._

_Remus se sintió un poco decepcionado; trató de encontrarse con su mirada para transmitirle que no pasaba nada, pero fue en vano. En ese momento llamaron a James, y nada más posar el sombrero sobre su cabeza, un ¡Gryffindor! se escuchó en todo el comedor. Remus aplaudió feliz y le hizo un hueco a su amigo junto a él._

_Cuando la ceremonia terminó, la mesa se llenó de una cantidad ingente de comida, que James y él comenzaron a devorar con avidez. Miró hacia la mesa de las águilas, pero Olivia estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que no la pudo ver._

_Cuando subió al que sería su cuarto por los próximos siete años, conoció a sus otros dos compañeros de cuarto: Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew. James y Sirius enseguida conectaron, sobre todo por su pasión por las bromas, mientras que Peter se quedó un poco más rezagado, debido a su timidez. Remus no era un experto en hacer amigos, así que no supo qué decirle al chico para intentar que se uniera a la conversación._

_Momentos más tarde, y agotado por todos los acontecimientos del día, se fue a dormir._

Todos los personajes excepto Olivia son invención de J. , yo simplemente juego con ellos._  
_Segundo capítulo de la historia. ¡Espero que os guste!


End file.
